The Darkest Day
から まれたサイバイマン |Rōmaji title = 'nna Baka na!! Tsuchi kara Umareta Saibaiman |Literal title = Unbelievable!! Saibaimen, Born from the Soil |Series = DBZ |Number = 22 |Edited = The Battle Begins... Goku Where Are You? |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = October 11, 1989 |English Airdate = July 20, 2005 |Manga = The Day of the Saiyans *Let the Games Begin! |Previous = Counting Down |Next = Saibamen Attack! }} から まれたサイバイマン|'nna Baka na!! Tsuchi kara Umareta Saibaiman|lit. "Unbelievable!! Saibaimen, Born from the Soil"}} is the 16th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 11, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 20, 2005. Summary The Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, defiantly announce their arrival on Earth with the complete destruction of East City. Vegeta scolds him for his action, saying that he could have destroyed one of the Dragon Balls that they were after. They use their scouters to look for the warrior with the highest power level and the one who killed Raditz, sensing two high power levels together they fly off in their direction. Yajirobe also learns of the Saiyans' arrival and heads to East City. A police inspector and journalists watch him surprised and Yajirobe yells and repeats that "It WAS the Saiyans!" The inspector questions what Saiyans are, and Yajirobe answers the question for him. Yajirobe uses this occasion for profit, telling them that the Dragon Team are his men, and that they will take care of the Saiyans. Sensing their approaching power, Piccolo and Gohan prepare for the arrival of the Saiyans. They sense another power close by which ends up being Krillin. After a little chat, Vegeta and Nappa arrive at Paprika Wasteland. Recognizing Piccolo's voice they determine that he was the one who killed Raditz. Piccolo then finds out from the two that he is in fact a Namekian from the planet Namek. He demands for them to leave the planet or they will die and readies himself in a fighting stance. On The Lookout Kami reflects on the new found information that he is from another world. Nappa measures the power levels of the three in front of him, mocking their inadequate power level but Vegeta tells him to remove his scouter as the Earthlings are capable of raising their power levels at will. Krillin wonders how they're supposed to beat the two when they even more powerful than Raditz if Goku isn't there but realize they have no choice. On Vegeta's suggestion, Nappa takes a small container out of his armor and plants the seeds in the ground. Suddenly six Saibamen emerge ready to do battle. Major Events *Nappa destroys East City. *The Z-Warriors meet the Saiyans. *Nappa plants the Saibamen. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **East City **The Lookout *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Scouter *Attack Ball *Battle Armor *Tail Differences from the manga *Yajirobe at the aftermath of East City's destruction is exclusive to the anime. *The news crew filming the confrontation at Paprika Wasteland is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Japanese version, this was the first episode to feature the 2nd Cha-La Head-Cha-La opening, which FUNimation used for the first 117 episodes of the series. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 22 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 22 (BDZ) pt-br:Impossível! Saibaimans nascidos da Terra fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 022 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z